


Valentine's Day

by fiveysbrokenstar



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveysbrokenstar/pseuds/fiveysbrokenstar





	Valentine's Day

Danny stood at the door of Clara's flat. It was valentine's day and he held a bottle of wine in one hand and a bouquet of Clara's favourite flowers. It being the middle of the week, neither of them wanted to bother with going out and Clara suggested a quiet night in. She'd even gone through the trouble of making certain the Doctor wouldn't interfere. She wanted the mundanity. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, waiting patiently. Clara smiled to herself once she heard the knock and opened the door to the sight of her boyfriend. 

"You brought wine and flowers?"

"Why not? Might as well do this right." 

Clara smiled playfully as he handed her the flowers and she stepped aside to let him through the door. 

"Dinner's almost ready," She explained and kissed his cheek. 

The evening went well enough, the two of them talking, laughing and genuinely enjoying the other's company.


End file.
